The Kissing Challenge
by Marchioness of Trannsylvania
Summary: Kissing isn't my thing, Tucker." "Sam, you're just saying that cuz' you can't kiss." "Shut up Tucker." DxS :ONESHOT:


**Title: **The Kissing Challenge

**Summary:** "Kissing isn't my thing, Tucker." "Sam, you're just saying that cuz' you can't kiss." "Shut up Tucker." DxS

**Disclaimer: **She owns nothing…Olé?

* * *

_**The Kissing Challenge**_

Sam groaned.

"Tucker, for the last time…I am NOT, repeat NOT kissing Danny."

Jazz raised an eyebrow.

"Sam, you're just saying that cuz' you can't kiss." Tucker finished off with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up, Tuck. And I can kiss thank you." She retorted her arms folded at her chest.

"Guys…" Jazz started. "Would you just shut it for 2 minutes? I'm studying here."

Both looked at her with questionable eyes but nonetheless said sorry.

She turned to Sam, "Oh and Sam that conflict of yours with Tucker will not end."

Then turned to Tucker, "How about giving her a challenge?" Tucker's eyes seemed to glint with an emotion.

"Okay then, Sam, I challenge you to a Kissing Challenge." He said proudly.

Sam groaned again.

-

-

-

"You said WHAT to WHO?!" an enraged guy shouted.

"Chillax Danny…" Tucker coolly said, putting an arm on him. Danny snarled and turned intangible. Tucker's arm fell.

"You will be happy after this." He continued. Danny gave him a bewildered look, obviously in denial. "The hell are you talking about?"

A cough interrupted their talk.

"Oh, HI SAM!" That was Tucker.

"Hello, Sammy." That was Danny.

"…" That was Sam.

Tucker decided to break the silence between them.

"So Sam, place and time. Hallway after school. And you're supposed to kiss Danny on the lips. Back out and something will leak out." He said. Sam growled, as if ready to bite his head off.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Danny meekly asked. "No, not really." Sam answered for him. Both of them sighed. "No wait, I think I do _have _a say in this."

-

-

-

"Tucker!" Danny shouted. Tucker looked at him. "I don't want to kiss Sam. It's not proper!"

Tucker chuckled, "Were the fake-out make-out kisses of you and Sam proper?" Danny's face flushed. "That's beside the point. I can't kiss Sam. And besides—" Danny was cut off.

"Kissing isn't my thing Tucker." Sam emerged behind Danny. Tucker wondered how she got there. "And I repeat, _Sam, you're just saying that cuz' you can't kiss._" Tucker teased, adding more mockery in his tone to make Sam more annoyed.

"Oh puh-lease, I _KNOW_ how to kiss." Sam retorted.

Tucker decided he'll go the hell through with it. Even if it means he'll have to sacrifice either his life or his PDA.

"Oh yeah? Prove it."

"Fine!" She angrily replied. Danny accidentally caught up with the _moment_.

"Fine, she will!" And Danny grabbed Sam into a heated make out session.

Tucker smirked; 3:00 was shown on his clock.

The bell rang, as expected, Danny and Sam pulled out of their heated make out session.

Many students paused and looked at them.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Sam barked to them. Almost half of them scrambled off fearing the Goth's wrath.

* * *

"Tucker you sly little—" Sam started, Tucker began panicking.

Danny cutely tugged her wrist. An immediate sign that they should continue what they were doing. Sam caught up.

"On the second thought, I'll just kill you later. Run and hide while you still can." Tucker wasted no time and ran for it, Sam waved him goodbye, "OH AND CHALLENGE WAS DONE. I WON!" Danny smiled cheekily and pressed his forehead on hers.

"You know, Tucker should do more of these challenges more often." Danny softly said. Sam smiled, "Yeah, I love this one."

Sam suddenly realized what he meant. "You think I can't kiss?"

In matter of minutes, Sam had Danny on the wall kissing him more roughly and passionate than ever. Sam groaned as their tongues battle for dominance. Danny briefly broke away from their kiss. "No. I think that—"

"Oh shut up and just kiss me." Shushed Sam.

Danny smirked, (love and – clouded his eyes) "Will do."

* * *

…OMFG, almost made it as a smut fic…lol…creepy. Gosh, I'm creeping myself out. Oh well, review? This is so short. Must make longer one-shots XD. 4 pages next time!


End file.
